Unexpected love
by Charlie.clarke98
Summary: Christie X Lili yuri, one shot


**Despite being British, I think the word 'ass' looks and sounds sexier than 'arse', so that's what I'm using**

I'm getting a bit bored of my life, most people would think I'm mad considering all the money I have, but there's no, how can I explain it? 'spark' to my life, it's just... normal. I need something new, exciting, daring, something different from the ordinary!

I walk around the street, not planning on where to go, just wandering around until I find somewhere I want to go.

"Where's all that noise coming from?" I ask myself

"It's coming from a club over there." a random stranger says

"Oh, right."

A club, eh? I've never been to one of those before, maybe I can re-invent myself as a 'club girl'? Yeah, that might spicen up my life.

"Hmmmm, the queue looks quite long, oh well, it's probably always this packed."

As I walked in, it's far from what I expected (even though I could hardly see a thing)

"I need a drink."

As I sat at the bar, I was wondering what to order, while also looking around trying to make out where exactly I am.

"Can I help at all?" the bartender asks.

"Oh, yes please. Can I have, uhhhhhhh... whatever drink that is?"

"Sure."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll pay for it." a woman sitting next to me says.

"Is that ok with you?" I'm asked.

"Yeah I guess."

That's weird, I don't even know this woman.

"Hi gorgeous." the person sitting next to me says.

"First of all, you are correct in saying that I'm gorgeous, secondly, who are you?" I ask.

"My name's Christie."

"I'm Lili."

"Lili, mmmm, sexy name."

"Ummmmmm, right."

Christie's giving me a look that I guess is supposed to be sexy.

"Here's your drink."

"Thank you."

I took a sip of my drink, it has a weird taste, oh well.

"So Lili, come here often?"

"No actually, this is my first time."

"Really? How come?"

"I want to re-invent myself."

"Oh I see, looking to re-invent yourself as a lesbian, that's hot."

"What? No I..."

I looked around, women everywhere, kissing eachother.

"Oh my gosh, is this a lesbian club?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh, sorry Christie but I've made a mistake, I'm not a lesbian."

"Oh that's too bad, you look so sexy."

I paused for a moment. I am looking to spice up my life, to stand out, be different.

"Well Christie, I guess I could stay."

"That's my girl"

Christie started rubbing my leg, doesn't feel too bad actually.

"Ooh Lili I want you so bad."

"Oh, I..I..uh..."

"Ssssshhhhh, let's go to the back, it's much more private there."

Christie lead me to the back rooms, I can't believe it, we're about to have sex!

"Why don't you lay down Lili?"

"Yeah, sure."

Christie started kissing my cheeks, then my lips.

"Ooh Lili, you're so hot."

She started to undress me, starting with my T-shirt.

"Ooh baby, you look so hot in your bra!"

"Can I take yours off?"

"Haha, that's my girl."

I took off her T-shirt, damn she looks sexy.

"Mmm Christie you look sexy."

Christie started kissing the exposed part of my boobs, she felt so nice. Before I knew it, she climbed on top of me. Damn this feels good. I grabbed her ass, it's so smooth.

"Ooh yeah Lili, you like my ass don't you?"

"Yeah it's sexy."

"Want to see it without anything in the way?"

"Yes!"

I'm really getting into this, I think this could become a daily thing.

"Wow Christie, you're completely naked!"

"Yeah, you should be too."

"Yeah, sure."

Eventually, we we're both nude and Christie was lying on top of me as we passionately kissed each other.

"Suck my boobs Christie, please!"

Christie did as I asked, god I think I'm about to cum!

"Faster Christie! Oh god I'm gonna cum! Keep going!"

She moved down to my torso and started licking me.

"When is it my turn Christie?"

"Now if you want."

We rolled over so I was on top.

"Suck my pussy baby, make me cum!"

I started sucking her pussy, god this is hot!

"Yes! Yes! Faster baby! Oh Yes!"

She cummed, wow I must be good.

I rubbed my pussy on her leg, I think I'm about to cum mysellf!

"Suck my tits Lili!"

God her tits are nice.

"Ooh Lili go up and down on me!"

This is so hot, me, Christie, alone having lesbian sex, oh my god, I'm gonna cum!

"Fuck yes Christie! You're so fucking hot!"

My pussy was rubbing against her torso while I was sucking her tits.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I finally cummed.

"Wow Christie, let's do that again."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Fuck yeah."


End file.
